1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for automatically producing cable with crimped terminals and more particularly to an apparatus for automatically and continuously producing cable with terminals crimped to the foremost ends of cables cut in a predetermined length.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The apparatus of the above-mentioned type is already disclosed, for instance, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 168,378/81. However, it has been found as a problem with the conventional apparatus that any terminals can be crimped to cable having a constant diameter but in case of a combination of cables having various diameter and terminals of various kind, the crimp height (height of terminal after completion of crimping) changes variously to make automatic crimping impossible. Therefore, the conventional apparatus cannot meet various working conditions satisfactorily which are imposed on production of various kinds of cables with crimped terminals.